


斯德哥尔摩恋人

by somnambulistt



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnambulistt/pseuds/somnambulistt
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 斯德哥尔摩恋人（一）

斯德哥尔摩恋人（一）

洛基觉得自己在院里的日子越来越无聊了，他马上感到来自各个方面的空虚，特别是和自己邻床的巴基前几天刚刚出院，就没人再帮自己戏弄其他病人打掩护了。

其实洛基也不知道自己是怎么进院的，可能和他之前从事的工作有关。与其说是精神病院，不如理解成“心理疾病患者大本营”，也想过要逃出去，可他每次刚踏出医院大门就回到了自己的房间。

洛基一直怀疑是院长斯特兰奇医生搞的鬼。

院里的生活舒适却单调，尤其是巴基出院之后，洛基觉得连树上的鸟叫都是巴基联系他的一种途径。

他太孤独了。精神心理外在上的多重含义。“哦。”洛基有点明白了自己进来的原因。他自嘲地笑了笑，嘴角撩起已经程序化的标准弧度，他自认为还是有几分姿色的，“要不是男女院分开，我也不至于这么无聊了。”

巴基出院已经过了几个星期，洛基照常在吃完午饭后翻出窗户，坐在窗台上百无聊赖。午后的阳光比一天的其他时候都热情些，洛基不喜欢像这样正直的热情，他眯上了眼睛，阳光马上在眼缝里变得模糊。大院的铁门打开，发出沉重的吱呀声，一个高大的身影跃入了洛基的余光，阳光扑到那人的墨绿色军装上又马上被反射出去，为他身段的轮廓镀上了一层恍惚而隐约的光膜。洛基揉揉眼睛，慵懒地闭上再慢慢睁开，穿过阳光把目光投到那人身上，笔直的身板、坚定的步伐，收身军装也包裹不住的身体曲线。“又来了只蠢驴。”洛基想。

有新人不去捉弄的话，洛基就不是洛基了。是往他的饭里面下药吗、或者把它关在院子角落里那个玻璃房子、那么强壮的人拿小刀戳戳也未尝不可。在食堂吃饭的洛基一直在寻找新人的身影，他倚在椅背上，桌上的饭没怎么动，身边一如既往的没人，其他病人各做各的事，竭力避开洛基的眼神，也更没有什么东西能挡住洛基搜寻新人的视线了。

他马上找到了，那个健硕的身影在人群中格外惹眼。“嘿。”洛基朝着他喊。新人没有回头，“嘿～” 依然没有回应。他开始不耐烦了，觉得旁边时不时有眼神悄悄地瞟到自己身上，觉得那人肯定是故意让自己出丑，觉得不爽。他突然一下挺直了腰，稍微耸了耸肩，阔步向新人迈去。“喂。”洛基说着握住了裤袋里的小刀，（作为洛基，他当然知道在疯人院的哪里可以搞到一把足够锋利的小刀。）步步逼近新人。

洛基的脚步声很轻，尽管如此，新人还是在洛基接近时触电一般猛地扭过头来，洛基还没有停步的意思。新人进院时墨绿的军装已经改换成了蓝白竖条的病服，洛基终于意识到他逼得太近了，可还是没能收住脚，他的鼻子几乎要触到新人的胸膛，头发能感受到新人的鼻息，眼睛的正前方，刚好能看见几个工整的墨印字 “THOR”。

新人低下了头，和无措的洛基眼神碰撞，“索尔？”洛基的嘴唇微微抖动，没发出声音来。


	2. Chapter 2

斯德哥尔摩恋人 回忆篇

【 WORLD WAR || 】

沙漠上的阳光炽热而灼人，虽已是深秋，空气还是卷起阵阵热浪，黄沙被到来的越野车卷了满天，地面上满是无数轮胎碾过的痕迹。洛基坐在车里，越野车在一个个沙丘间穿梭，车上那个硬皮座硌得他屁股很疼。远处整齐排列的军绿色帐篷隐约可见。“把军事基地建在这么偏远的地方简直多此一举。”洛基咬紧牙小声嘟囔。

说实话，洛基不认为自己是那种责任心或国家荣誉感很强的人，他来做间谍工作只是为了政府那一份可观的报酬。他总是能在别人接到消息之前就事先揽下活来，巴基对他的这种天赋表现惊讶的同时也予以谴责，“只是小把戏而已。”洛基每次都这样回答。“这次的任务是什么。”巴基端起步枪，眯起左眼向不知何处确认准心。“还是老样子，官话讲了一堆。”洛基坐到扶手椅上。“到最后还不是要捣毁对方据点、干掉头头的意思。”巴基笑着摇了摇头，口袋里掏出烟来，开了一枪把烟点燃：“抽吗。”“不了，火药味太浓。”洛基扔给他了一把打火机。巴基接过打火机，顺手把打火机和自己那包烟扔在桌子上。

越野车开进基地后直接驶向了总部，总部不过是一个大一点的绿色帐篷。有个体型健硕的金发男人站在门口。“看起来是这里的司令。”洛基理了理已经被黄沙摧残得失去形状的西装，脑中浮现了巴基嘲笑他的场景。金发男人走到车前，待他下车后伸出手来：“索尔，基地司令，您是新来的军事顾问？”洛基点了点头，径自向帐篷内走去：“洛基。”他一向不愿意和任务对象建立太友好的关系。

“所以，”巴基饶有兴趣地问：“这次打算怎么处理掉。”他很少显示出这样的兴致。“沙漠。”洛基吐出一个词。“用炸药？不会被发现吗。”巴基明白了他的意思。“调查过了，那个基地本来就存有大量军火，也有证据表明基地没有完全禁火。”“最后把错因归咎于某个无心而吸烟的士兵。”巴基点点头，表示认可。“经过计算爆破后沙子应该可以把基地直接掩埋。”洛基补充。

洛基见过很多不同的军官，并且一贯不屑于和他们打交道。他们无非是抽着抽不完的烟、喝着喝不完的酒、处决违纪的士兵多于杀敌的数目，洛基不明白他们是出于什么原因还那样神气地发号施令。洛基不懂很多人的很多事，他只是做好自己的工作、拿钱、没有企盼地生活、等待下一个任务。这次也是一样，安置妥当后的每个日夜，他总在基地里走动，寻找布置炸弹的合适地点。

可能是处于沙漠深处的缘故，基地的夜晚的天空总是很亮。洛基点燃一支烟，看似散漫地在基地里散步，已经过去了将近两周，布置线路对洛基来说早是驾轻就熟，那些迟钝的士兵完全不把外来的军事顾问放在眼里，行事隐秘的洛基自然更没法引起他们的注意，洛基一边在心里藐视着士兵的无礼自大，一边绕过了拐角的帐篷，他拿起烟伸进嘴中，帐篷后是一小片空地，空地上一张桌子，基地司令坐在桌前，背对着帐篷的方向。洛基被吓了一跳，刚吸一口的烟还没吐出来，赶紧向后转身，他一直努力避免和总待在帐篷里的司令打交道，没想到今晚他会出现在那。

“嘿。”背后传来的声音让洛基一时忘了嘴里还有烟，他想咽口水，却把烟从鼻子里全喷了出来，一股浓烈的火药味呛的他咳嗽起来，“操。”他在咳嗽的间隙喷出了一句脏话，在心里用最恶毒的语言骂了巴基一顿，他总是把自己的烟乱放。被发现的洛基只好转过了身，看见刚刚背坐的司令也已转身，有些不知所措地微笑着，帐篷前昏黄的灯光照到他脸上，把那双蓝眸照的格外明亮。“司令。”洛基向他行了个军礼，他最讨厌军人打照面的这一套。“叫我索尔就行。”索尔摆了摆手，也掏出一支烟：“借个火？”洛基压下心里的厌恶，他感觉到这人身上发着光，他厌恶这种光芒，却对这种光芒感到好奇。他走上前去，帮索尔点着了烟。“你这烟什么牌子的，感觉很特别。”索尔吐出一缕烟雾。“随手拿来抽的……特别？”“火药味比较重。”看着眼前索尔好奇的目光，洛基只好确认这话不是嘲笑，在心里再次骂起了巴基。

和基地里的士兵不一样，索尔一开始就注意到了这个新来的军事顾问，可繁忙的军务让他无暇去关注新来顾问的一举一动，他甚至没法摸清同在一个基地的洛基的行踪。索尔部署起工作来很麻利，他并不需要什么军事顾问，相较于身份，他倒是更对洛基这人感兴趣。

他觉得他有所不同。

索尔总在自己不经意间留意着洛基，看他在帐篷外努力地抚平衣领，无声息地在基地里走动，对着月亮掏出一支香槟。香槟？索尔不记得基地里有这种酒。可就是这样关注着洛基的他也没有发现洛基有什么除了散步时间长以外更奇怪的行径。正相反，索尔倒是习惯了隔几天看到洛基从自己帐篷边经过，这样单方面的相遇让索尔在工作中能修得片刻的宁静，单是看见那身黑西装留下的背影，他都能找到继续闷在帐篷里工作的动力。

和洛基的想法一样，索尔也觉得对方对于自己来说过于特别，而彼此间产生了一种对新事物的好奇。好奇心是难以抗拒的，相较于思念或恐惧这样有所依托的情感，人们却总是无法抵挡想要了解不可预知事物的冲动。

可索尔的这种冲动没等他反应过来就被现实打破。

前线战败。基地后备军次日抽调军力，总部声称损失是由于索尔的调度失误，并同时将他调至前线，指挥基地军队将功补过。索尔不明白是哪个环节出了纰漏，也没有感觉到什么多余的情绪，他只是有些失神地把通知这消息的电报扔在一边。他的军旅生涯向来是一帆风顺，他不确定这次是哪里的问题、不确定自己到前线应采取的行动、不确定基地的未来，但索尔似乎没把它们当成犹豫，对于过于顺利的人，丝毫的不确定因素都足以让他们感到惶恐和焦急，他像是把它们当成了理应排斥的不和谐音，一边挥舞双手，一边向帐外走去。

白天的亮光让索尔不得不眯起眼睛，恍惚间他已经朝着洛基的帐篷走去。

引线已差不多布置好，剩下的只有司令帐篷。洛基早索尔一步就接到了军队调动的消息，他的伪造身份当然不在调动名单之列。可任务摆在那里，他无论如何也不能让目标脱离自己布下的陷阱，“只有今晚了。”洛基叹了口气。“嘿。”背后的声音让洛基猛然转过身，看见索尔倚在帐门上，笑容僵硬，帐篷被他靠得变形严重。“嘿。”洛基回应：“听说你明天要离开，去喝点酒给你送行？”这是进入司令帐篷埋布引线的最好机会，洛基不想错过。“啊…”索尔的思绪仍然飘忽着，他也不知道自己怎么走到了这里。“不凑巧我这里酒喝完了…”洛基摊了摊手。“啊…我帐篷有，”索尔支支吾吾地回答，吐出来的字和他此时的头脑一样含混不清：“要来吗？”“当然。”洛基笑着点头。

帐篷里的灯光很暗，洛基直接坐到一张小桌前，思考着引线布置的同时也想象着在这种灯光下看战地地图的索尔和他那双明亮的蓝眸，“没瞎真是个奇迹。”洛基把目光投向索尔，对方正把酒往桌子上放：“抱歉，啤酒喝完了，只有威士忌了。”“这有什么关系。”洛基伸手接过杯子，心里想着这样度数的酒够不够把索尔灌醉。

喝了酒的索尔话多了起来，他聊自己的入伍、聊战争、聊敌人、聊自己出色的指挥能力。洛基只是听着，不时喝一口酒，实际上已经不耐烦到了极点，军官总归是军官，话题十句有八句不离自己，剩下两句是自己自豪的战役，他加快了脑内的运算速度，他只盼眼前这个人快点醉的不省人事。索尔的声音逐渐低了下去，他用下巴抵住酒瓶，抬眼望着洛基，轻轻地问：“你呢？”洛基的思考一下子停滞了，他终于察觉到，自己内心的防线早就开始瓦解，像常年呆在黑暗房间里的人发现窗帘里漏进了一束光，他觉得刺眼、又觉得新奇，又想去触碰、又怕被灼伤。“我？”洛基的声音有些沙哑，他站起身，抚平身上西装的褶皱，“我应该走了。”

洛基走到帐门前，太阳已经西斜，基地里一片嘈杂，到处是士兵交谈举杯的声音，夕阳把洛基的影子拉得很长，拉到索尔的脚边。洛基听到索尔离开座位的声音，他想马上离开，又不愿意挪动脚步，身后的人踏上洛基的影子向他走来，“不好意思，一直让你在听我絮叨。”索尔走到洛基的侧后方便停下了脚步，两人的影子相互交叠，相融在一片暮色中。洛基看着帐外的基地，他能准确地说出自己近半个月所布下的每一处引线，但此刻的他只愿把所有的计算公式忘干净。索尔有些局促地挠了挠头：“因为明天就要走了，所以话有点多…”洛基转过头来，索尔像是被掐断了话闸，他直视着洛基的眼睛，看那蓝绿色的瞳孔里闪出几分踌躇、几分不甘、几分不安，他随即意识到就是眼前这人让他着迷，让他想要挽留。索尔向前走了一步，他稍一低头就触上洛基的鼻尖。洛基想向后退，可索尔的手已经揽到了他的腰上，嘴唇马上紧紧贴上了他的嘴唇，洛基只觉得身体有些颤抖，一阵酥麻感随即从嘴唇蔓延开来，他稍稍仰起头，回应索尔的吻。可马上这样的吻从碰触变成了吮吸，一阵缺氧感漫上洛基的脑袋，他想要退缩，但不论怎样后退，索尔的唇都一直紧紧挨着他的。洛基有些懊恼，他挑衅地用力回吻，逼使索尔往帐篷里面退去。

他们厮磨着跨过地上滚落的酒瓶，带下桌上没放好的军事地图，两人一起瘫到索尔的那张单人床上。那是张军用折叠床，索尔要是知道有今天也就绝不会报备申请这张，那床军绿色用来托底的亚麻布艰难地承受着两个人的重量，把他们挤在床架之间。洛基很不满自己现在的位置，索尔把他压在身下，右手让他枕着，左手笨拙地解着他西装的扣子，洛基烦闷着索尔的迟钝，于是更用力地吻咬索尔的嘴，却也任由索尔把他和自己的衣服裤子扔到床下。

一阵刺痛从洛基的尾椎骨涌向四肢，他不由得抓住了耳边索尔的脖子，后者喘息着，湿热的水汽拂过洛基的耳根，夹杂着沙漠傍晚特有的凉意，一并爬上洛基的脸颊。“嘶、”他忍不住发出声音来，尾椎骨上的刺痛添上了麻软的余味，这种感觉在洛基身体里横行，从尾椎到胸腔，继而流动到指尖。他想说些什么，但身下的疼痛和干涩的喉咙只允许他发出吸气的呜咽声。索尔却恰恰相反，他倒是没心说话，而是忙着轻抚洛基的身体，侵占他从外到内的每一寸领地。

一番激烈的进攻后，索尔抽出身来，把头埋到洛基的颈窝里，用鼻子轻轻刮蹭他的锁骨。洛基微微抬起头，用唇贴着索尔的肩膀，他知道敌国总部调动部队只是为了做最后的博弈，他不愿意索尔离开，他很清楚那是去让索尔送死，尽管这是他原来的任务。索尔不动了，他紧紧地搂住洛基，他这时想起来应该说些什么：“洛基，你何不跟我一起去？”洛基在心里哀叹索尔的天真，摇了摇头：“你不会走的。”他已经打好了主意。“不，你可能不明白…”索尔想要解释：“这是上面的命令…”洛基笑了笑：“你不会走的。”

那天是典型的沙漠夜晚，没有风，空气宁静。洛基艰难地把趴在自己身上熟睡的索尔推开，设定好引爆时间，爬上了越野车。

车开了几百米，身后一身巨响，爆炸的火光照亮了夜空。洛基说不清心中的感受，不舍和无奈全都沉淀到心里，他叹了一口气，感觉胸口空空的。

第一缕日出照亮了基地，或者说，是曾在那的基地，原本平整的沙子凹陷下去，被晨光照得金黄，唯有一顶帐篷在一片凹陷中突出一块，孑然屹立在那座沙山孤岛上。


End file.
